Portable stage platforms or risers having separable stage units, each having a perimetral frame, and a clamp for engagement with adjacent frame members to hold the stage units locked to each other, are known. Examples of such stages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,402, 4,930,277 and 4,942,708.
While the prior art, including the patents cited above owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses improvements in portable, reconfigurable elevated floors or staging platforms, there is a continuous demand in the industry for lighter, sturdier, and more easily managed flooring systems. In particular, the support legs of portable staging platforms must be collapsible or removable. Often, however, a leg assembly designed for sturdiness will increase the weight of the overall platform, and the complexity of set up.